legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen hanging out around the house as Spot is seen coloring on a piece of paper) Spot:.... Ruby: Hey Spot. Whatcha doing? Spot: Coloring... Ruby: Coloring? (Ruby looks to find Spot scribbling different colored lines all over the paper) Spot: See...? Ruby: Yeah. That's pretty cool Spot! Spot: Thanks... (Spot goes back to drawing) Ian: Is he okay Ruby? Ruby: Yeah he's okay. He's just drawing. Ian: That's good. Blake H: What's he drawing? (Ruby looks back at the drawing and back at Blake) Ruby: Nothing in particular. Jack: Well hey, better he does that then sneak around and eating our food. Raynell: I STILL don't know how he sneaks around like he does. Kyle: You sure he doesn't have some kind of superpower? Miles: It could be a possibility Ruby. He may have a Gift or something. Ruby: Oh! you think maybe he got my super speed? That's why he's able to move around so quickly? Miles: Its possible. Kyle: Depends though. Ruby: On what? Kyle: Have you two bonded recently? Ruby: Oh yeah we bonded. It made me so happy when he first did! Ian: For how long? Ruby: Not too long. Ian: Hmm, then it could be a possibility that he copied your abilities. Emily: Yeah. Ruby: *Gasp* Really?! Blake H: Maybe. Spot: Huh...? Ruby: Spot you could have my super power! Spot: Super....power....? Ruby: Yeah! Spot:...... Ruby:..... Spot: Okay... (Spot then goes back to coloring) Ruby: Huh? Don't you think that's cool? Spot: Drawing.... Kyle: I don't think he seems to be interested in it. Ruby:... Aww... That's disappointing… Rose: I... guess he doesn't wanna be a superhero then. Kyle: No, I think he's more interested in drawing is all. He seems to actually be making something. (Ruby looks to find Spot drawing a crudely drawn picture of him and Ruby together) Ruby: *Gasp* (Spot stops drawing and shows the picture to Ruby) Spot: *Cooing* Ruby: Awwww! *Takes the picture* Look everyone! Spot made a picture of me and him! Yang: That's so cuuuute! Ruby: *Picks up Spot* Thank you Spot! Spot: You're.....welcome... (Ruby hugs Spot before Miles's crime alert goes off) Miles: Hm? Alex: What's that? (Miles checks the alert) Miles: It's the Feds. They've been sighted with Garret Thompson. Yang: Garret? The crazy fire guy? Erin: And one of the guys who kill Miranda's parents... Miranda:.... Miles: They're outside of town. Looks like they're in the middle of some kind of trade. Miranda: Well then. Let's break up this trade. Ruby: Good luck guys. Alex: Alright, let's- Jessica: Wait! Alex: Hm? Jessica: Me and Raynell wanna stay too. Ruby: R-Really? Erin: You sure girls? Raynell: Yeah! We'll help Ruby take care of Spot! Jessica: Besides Sammy should be home from work soon. Spot will get a chance to try his tasty meals! Spot: *Happy cooing* Jessica: See? He's excited too! Miles: Well guess they're staying. Alex: Right. See ya when we get back girls! Raynell: Bye guys! (The Defenders all leave) Jessica: Bye! Raynell: So, babysitting duty huh? Jessica: Yep. I haven't done that in awhile and I feel like just hanging out today. Ruby: Well I'm sure with the 3 of us, we'll all take good care of Spot! Right Spot? Spot: *Cooing* Ruby: That's right! Jessica: Well, what should we do first? Raynell: Has Spot eaten yet Ruby? Ruby: Not yet. I was going to though. Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Well, let's go find him some food! Ruby: Alright! (The three go to find Spot some food before the scene cuts to the heroes arriving at the meeting with Garret and the Federation) Alex: Look, over there. Erin: I see it. (The heroes watch as the Feds drive off. Garret is seen loading more Dust Crates into a transport) Garret: Alright. That fire's gonna be burning tonight! Alex: Looks like we missed the deal. Jordan: And it seems Garret's got more Dust in his arsenal. Weiss: And its once again from my family's company. Miranda: Bastard.... Blake B: Miranda. Stay calm. Blake H: Yeah. You can't just run out there. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts